1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod and, more particularly, to such a tripod, which can be controlled to automatically rotate the camera platform assembly with the carried video camera alternatively forwards and backwards within a predetermined range of angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera or photographing device may be supported on a tripod when taking photographs. A conventional tripod enables the loaded camera to be adjusted to the desired angle and elevation. However, conventional tripods do not have means to automatically alternatively rotate the loaded camera forwards and backwards within a predetermined range of angles, i.e. conventional tripods are not practical for use with a video camera for the purpose of monitoring a specific place.